The Voice
by Demi Aisling
Summary: - It has been a year since the death of the Wicked Witch of the West, a year since Glinda the Good lost her dearest friends, her only family. All she has of them are her memories, or so she thinks. After a horrific incident Glinda finds her self with a memory she never knew and on a journey to discover what happened.
1. The Incident

**Hi everyone! Well, all I can say is I hope you enjoy this fic. It has been awhile since I have written anything. Anyway this story I came up with when I was listening to Celtic Woman the other day and thought it would fit wicked.. But without further ado I introduce my story. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned wicked I do not. All right go to the amazing wicked team Stephen Schwatz, and company. **

She could hear the Ozian's happy cheers, the celebration going on below from her palace room. But in no way could she even smile at this moment. For Oz it was a time of joy, a time of happiness and freedom.

But for another…It was a feeling of utter pain, grief, regret, and loss; Her young heart ached as she looked to the wand in her hand. She had just come from speaking to the Ozians.

It had been a whole year, and the pain was still so fresh and real.

"What you got rid of…What you thought was wicked." She said it so softly to herself, allowing the tears to fill her eyes and melt away the plastic mask that she had worn for hours on end. Her small figure fell against the sheets of her pink bed, her sob hidden from her perfect face pressing against the pillows, trying to get a grip on herself. Yet the pain was too great for the young witch.

"Elphie..No Elphie not you..not Fiyero. Please..please come back. Don't leave me alone to rule. I can't do it anymore without you." She sobbed, her heart overwhelmed with grief.

_Only if the Ozians could see their Glinda the Good now_… _Crying over the death of the Witch of the West_

She thought of the people of Oz, that so stupidly and closed mindedly were the reason her best friends were taken from her. But it was her fault as well. She had not realized how foolish she had been to want the love of the Ozians, just to be loved for once, and adored caused the loss of the only two people that really understood her. That really knew her..

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, this made the good witch jump so far out of her skin that it was as if she felt the tears soak up back into her eyes. She stood quickly looking in the mirror, her tear stained face was a dead giveaway.

"Your Goodness," the voice came from outside, while the good witch managed to place some make up under her eyes to help cover the tears that had fallen from before. Just as soon as the door opened a plastic smile had returned to the witch's face; her captain of the guard came in and bowed.

"Yes Captain?" She nodded her head in respect to him. As he rose, he gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"Your Goodness, the public wishes to see you make your speech tonight." she sigh softly walking over to her window to hide the once perfect face hoping the makeup was doing its job.

"Tonight? Well.. I suppose."

"It is to declare this day, a holiday I believe. That is what they wish." The witch's heart stopped hearing the fact of the day being a holiday. Every year she would have to celebrate her best friend's death. Every year she would feel this numbness, be always reminder of what she had done. What she never did and what it cost her. She had thought after a few years it would all be forgotten but now..

She closed her eyes taking in a breath to calm down her emotions. Trying to appear like she was perfectly fine, as she always did; she turned towards her captain of the guard and nodded with a slight smile.

"I suppose. I am very exhausted but it's what the People of Oz want." The witch grabs her wand preparing to leave once again when the Captain stopped her.

"Your Goodness, if you are not up to it." She shakes her head, but the guard sees the pain at the borderline of her eyes, well hidden but not for him.

"No, No I will be fine. The people must get what they want." Against his better judgment he allowed the Ruler of Oz to walk past towards the main balcony where she gave her speeches to the city of Emeralds.

At first glance, the city looked like a paradise, a place of hope, a bright future. But when it came to Glinda the Good, she saw it as the place that destroyed everything. At one time she saw this place as where her bright future would begin but fate had other plans.

And now here she stood, the Ruler of Oz, not a friend in the world to look at her and know her for what's behind the mask. She would be the perfect Galinda everyone had seen at Shiz, the preppy, beautiful, and air headed girl; but that was then she was different why couldn't people see that, Like Elphie and Fiyero had.

Before she got ready to head out to make her speech a hand fell on her shoulder. She turned to look at her captain of the guard, whose face was in concern.

"Your grace wait, I don't believe you should do the speech today. Maybe you should wait, and rest. You look like you have so much on your mind." Glinda backed up a little frighten at how he read her but anyone could tell when I person was tired. She shook her head looking away from him.

"I am perfectly fine Chase. I promise." She said carefully trying to make herself sound convincing. But Chase was not convinced, he had been the Captain of the Guard since Glinda took over ruling Oz, he never had seen a woman with a more plastic smile then her. It got on his nerves from time to time to see a person so unhappy but he never questioned her. It was not his place to wonder about the good witch's personal life.

And yet he still wondered what did lay under that mask she had over her face. He nodded in agreement though shaking away his thoughts.

"Yes Miss. As you wish." For a minute Glinda gave him a real small smile before turning towards the balcony; walking out to see the crowd of citizens cheering as they laid eyes on her. Yet Glinda couldn't help but want to cry imagining her best friends standing beside her on this day. She could remember every moment they shared or so she thought.

Composing herself, making sure she could hid the tears she fake smiled to the crowd.

"Fellow Ozians, I am thrilled you are enjoying this day of celebration! For today-"

The Good Witch never finished her sentence, there was a bang that rang throughout the crowd, and pain erupted through her side. Glinda touched her side looking down to see nothing but red covering her once blue dress.

"GLINDA NO!" Chase screamed as he caught her in his arms as she fell hearing another bang Chase covered her protecting her as screams came throughout the crowd. At that moment Chase was scared for the witch's life. He looked into her painful eyes hoping to keep her with him

"Glinda, Glinda stay with me! Glinda please!" He was practically begging, not as captain of the guard, but as a man that was growing closer to the woman in his arms.

The good witch looked at Chase who's eyes were looking dead into hers, but soon chase's face faded and she was seeing images of a summer at Shiz, Elphie and Fiyero were with her.

"_Glinda I'm sorry I have to do this.." She was standing in a village, a fountain at its center. Elphie's hand was on hers. A song played in her head echos, talking to her. _

_Forgotten Is the race that no one knows…_

"_Elphie, I don't understand." A green hand touched her forehead and Glinda could feel everything going black as she saw a tear fall from Elphie's green cheek. _

"_I'm sorry Glin. To protect you, ..Forget this summer. Fiyero and I will always protect you. One day everything will be ok…" _


	2. Where to go?

**Sorry it had taken soon long to update. I am on vacation and it can be a little distracting anyway here is the next chapter. **

**The Voice**

"Glinda..Glinda wake up, Can you hear me?" A voice rang through her head. It was desperate and caring; unlike she had heard for a long time. For a few minutes she only saw blackness and her body numb. The good witch felt her eyes open weakly to see the same blue diamond eyes she saw catch her when she heard the bang.

"C-cha..se?" she could only manage to whisper, her mind was retracing; trying to remember what happened. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Glinda…I mean, Your highness you're ok. I was so worried. I promise we will catch the person that fired that gun." Then it all came back as a splash of ice cold water; a headache followed too quickly making her nauseous. She groaned closing her eyes again.

"I-I was shot?" she murmured

"Yes Miss. But thanks to our wonderful doctor Danielle you are going to be ok; sore and weak for a few months but ok. The bullet hit your side and missed your rib cage. …I know you probably don't want to hear that but-"

"No..No i-it's ok. I need to k-now when I can re-return to work." Her eyes opened again to see the concerned look on the Captain's face. She had only seen that expression one other time…then it hit her. The memory that had sky rocketed to her head the moment she was shot.

She only remembered that part but she could feel it was something far more important than her incident. How could her best friend hide something as a memory from her, it just didn't sound like Elphie at all or Fiyero for that matter. And that place… she knew it so well yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Glinda.." she looked back to Chase and look at his uniform. It was covered in her blood, making her shiver to the bone and placing fear in her heart knowing someone wanted her dead. None of this was making sense to the young witch.

"I can't stay…" She whispered trying to build up strength. "No, you can't. Glinda I thought it was best that you and a trusted friend go somewhere. Anywhere that you could hide safely until this person is caught. It's far too dangerous and Oz can't handle losing you."

Glinda looked to the ceiling only trying not to tear up from the fear in her and the confusion. She only wanted her friends back and to be able to remember. She never asked for any of this, all she ever wanted was to be able to be with her friends and be happy again. She had no trusted friends anymore; they were both killed by the people she ruled over. All because they were so empty headed to believe anything they were ever told.

She let her eyes close again trying to think things through.

"Chase… you help me sit up?" the Captain gently placed his arm gently around the unhurt side of her waist, his other hand taking hers gently gliding her up into a sitting position. She had never felt a man's touch to be so gentle, but she seemed to not care right now only to find answers as to what was happening.

"Thank you.." he nodded watching her ever so closely. Chase had never seen her mask slowly undoing as she sat there. He could see she was in more emotional pain than physical. He wondered what could have hurt the good witch before the shooting. She seemed so innocent and hidden; he couldn't help but wonder who she was before she was The Good Witch. But what came next would make him closer to Glinda than he ever imagined.

"Chase, I don't have a close or trusted friend. You are the only person I could trust the most to protect me. You even felt I shouldn't have out to the balcony. And I owe you an apology f-for it. But please..will you come with me when I leave?" For once the Captain let his duty sit aside as he took her hand.

"I would be forever honored Your Goodness. Just tell me where and I can have you out soon. I know your weak but it's the safest time to travel, the person may think you are far to hurt to be moved." She nodded in relief she didn't want anyone else going with her. At least Chase knew what not to ask and never questioned her.

She could feel her eyes growing heavy and her body weak.

"I'm sleepy." She murmured beginning to fall asleep again. Chase watched as she let sleep take her gently, it had to be the pain medication that Danielle had given her. He rubbed her hand gently trying to figure out where he could take her without being discovered. As he looked to the sleepy witch he made a vow then and there.

"I promise Glinda, I promise I will protect you and make sure no harm comes to you ever again. I don't know what you have been through in the past but it will never hurt you again." He stood walking out, to his room; he began to change out of his uniform. Just looking at the blood stains on it only made him surer of what he was doing.

He didn't know who Glinda was as a person, but if protecting her meant figuring it out for himself, then that is what he would do.

However, as he began to get ready, the good witch was beginning to relive another piece of the memory she had long forgotten, a memory hidden from her for a more than two years.

"_Elphie, I can't believe we are coming here." A hand touched her hand as the carriage began to pull up to the small gate of the village. Her green friend pulled her into a tight hug as the carriage came to a complete stop. _

"_Glinda, this will be good for you. I mean, don't you want to look at where you really came from?" The blonde shook her head her eyes looking out to the village. _

"_No, I want to be who I always have been. An Upland that is who I was born to wasn't it Elphie?" her friend gave a sigh and hugged her tight. _

"_I'm sorry Glinda, I could only imagine what it's like to know yourself but then find out it's not who you are at all." The door to the carriage opened the man standing there gave them an encouraging smile. _

"_Miss Glinda, I give you the place you were born. Welcome to Rulan." Glinda forced herself to step out and look at the place where her birthparents had lived. The place was small, a quiet little village, with red brick roads, small shops and a fountain in the village's square. It was small but a peaceful and home like small. _

"_What do you think Glinda?" Elphaba said as her and Fiyero stepped out to stand beside her. It made her more at ease to know they were with her. As she looked it over, the blonde felt something. A sense of familiarity and warmth, she looked to her best friend gripping her hand scared. _

"_It..it actually feels like home." _

The Good Witch shot out of her bed, too quickly making her scream for a moment in pain. Her body was covered in sweat, and was shivering from fear. She touched her bandaged waist wincing in great pain.

"Glinda!" Chase ran in so fast it was then she noticed he was in only a brown button up shit, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and in brown pants. But then that couldn't help Glinda from tearing up in pain from the dream and her wound.

"I..Had a nightmare is all..I'm sorry I sat up too fas.t…" Chase gently laid her back down.

"It's ok Glinda, I understand. Everything will be ok. I'm still thinking it over where to take you to hide. But I promise I will find a good place." Glinda shook her head, feeling the pain beginning to ease just as Danielle came in.

"She ok?" Chase nodded, "Just a bad dream Danielle everything is fine."

"Ch-ase. I know where we can go…" The Captain looked at her for a moment and a small smile came on his face, grateful she had thought of a place they could go and she would feel comfortable.

"Where?" Glinda could feel how dry her mouth was as she said the one place she couldn't help but say.

"H-have you ever heard of a small place called Rulan?"


	3. Adopted

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so glad you are interested in my story. It makes me so happy to know it. Anyway Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Note: This is slightly AU so it may change when Elphie and Fiyero get together **

**The Voice**

It was almost 3 in the morning, all of the city had laid to rest, all except The Captain of the guard, he careful carried Glinda in his arms, in the dead of night. Her wound was bandaged so carefully that way Chase could manage to carry her to a carriage waiting outside the gates of the city.

He adjusted his hood so he could manage to keep Glinda safe against his chest. Glinda could feel his heartbeat. But it wasn't the fearful thundering of nervousness, and on edge. No, his heart was beating normally, and soothingly.

"Chase.."

"Yes?" He whispered into her ear. Making her move closer to his chest; she felt protected as he made his way through the streets. It began to rain as the western gate to the city was opened. He slipped through and walked quietly towards the carriage.

"I-I thank you for d-doing this. I mean…I know it's not the best time..b-but." He pulled her closer in his arms, stepping into the carriage. The door closed behind them as he placed glinda down on the leather sit. He pulled out a pillow and placed it behind her head.

"Think nothing of this Glinda. I am honored to serve you, and to protect you. It will take us some time to get to Rulan but I don't think you could have picked a better place. Now rest. Then we can talk." He stepped out and got on the top of the carriage taking the reins of the horses before setting off.

During the trip he couldn't help but wonder. Why Rulan? It was a small village just south of Gillikin. It was a place where it seemed most folklore came from, where music did as well. It was one of the oldest villages in all of Oz. He had only known of it by studying folklore in school; is that how Glinda knew too? He had so many questions, as did Glinda. Every moment she fell asleep her mask seemed to dim more and more from him and he was beginning to see her for her.

She would ask him things, but what was taking place in her sleep was that what was making the Glinda he never had seen come out? And Glinda had been aware of it too, she had been seeing nothing but that memory open more and more when she slept. It frightened her to no end. But what frightened her the most was she wasn't able to keep it held in much longer.

She couldn't tell Chase could she? He wouldn't believe it even if she told him…All she saw in her sleep only brought pain to her heart. She knew of that day but she never remembered any other. Why couldn't she? She whimpered as she felt her eyes closing again. She didn't want to sleep, she didn't want more questions and no answers. But she couldn't fight as sleep took hold of her once again. Only to be held by the memory of the day it all began.

_Galinda was cleaning her room happily as Elphie read. It was a beautiful day at Shiz and near her 19__th__ birthday, she couldn't be more thrilled. Elphie and her gorgeous Fiyero had something planned but she didn't know what. It made the day even more exciting for her. _

"_Galinda please! You have been cleaning and looking at your outfits all day. I know it is your birthday but Oz knows you need to relax!" Her green roommate adjusted her legs so she could get more comfortable as she read. Galinda only rolled her eyes at her best friend. It had been almost 7 months since her and Elphaba had become friends, and both girls couldn't believe how close they had become. _

_Galinda's world was completely perfect, so perfect she thought she could squeal. That is, until a knock came at her door and her parents stepped in. _

"_MOMSIE! POPSICAL!" She ran hugging them both "What are you two doing here?" her mother gave her a hug and gave a smile to what she thought was Elphaba, as Galinda described in her letters she was green skinned. _

"_We came to tell you something Galinda..I think you should sit down." Her father said, when Glinda noticed how sad he looked. Which didn't fit right to Glinda, her popsical was never sad on her birthday why would he be? _

"_What wrong?" her mother lead her to her bed and set her down patting her should gently. _

"_Nothing, it's just…Something you need to be told now." Galinda looked to Elphaba hoping she would stay, the green girl nodded understanding. _

"_What is it, did something happen back home? What did I miss?" Her father sighed sitting down beside her taking her hand. _

"_Galinda..we got a letter in the mail the other day from a Amanda Colt. She live in Rulan near the border between the Vinkus and Gillikin." The blonde shrugged unsure of how this was important; Especially for them to come all the way here to tell her. _

"_So?" Her father squeezed her hand and he hesitated but began to speak the horrid truth. _

"_Amanda Colt..is…your birth mother's sister.." It was as if all the warmth in the room had left Galinda's body. She backed away from them staring at them and then her best friend. _

"_What? B-Birth mother? T-that's crazy! I am .. I mean.." Royce Upland stood looking at Galinda with sympathy. _

"_Galinda…you are not an Upland by blood. We..adopted you when you were only a few weeks old. Amanda Colt is your aunt and she…wrote to you. Galinda please understand we wanted to tell you…we just.." _

"_We just thought you were always ours. Like I had you; we went on vacation for a few days and adopted you. Its like I came home with you. Please Galinda…" _

_The blonde shook her head quickly, Elphaba hugging her close. _

"_I…i….Who am I…" Seliva Upland stepped forward and handed her the letter. Galinda shook looking at the name it was written to in beautiful gold ink handwriting. _

_To: Glinda Alyia Colt. _

"_Elphie…Who am I.." She whispered before she began to sob. Her perfect world had crashed to the ground. _

The young witch gasped as she awoke with a start, the headache she had was easing as she began to realize where she was. A huff escaped her lips as she looked out the window, seeing a familiar field new by.

"Elphie..what are you hiding? What happened that summer..please I need answers." The carriage came to a stop and Chase was amazed to see the beautiful village in front of him. He hopped off the top to open the door.

"We are here Glinda. Glinda are you ok? You look like you have been crying." She shook her head quickly wiping her eyes

"Bad dream..I'm sorry."

"No, No, don't say that. You can't help it. Come on , I'll get you in a nice Inn where we can rest then maybe get some food." He picked her up carefully staying away from the wound as he did. The entered the town to see many people stare.

Chase only hoped no one recognized her as Glinda the Good, he just needed to get her inside. Finally he found the inn and checked in. He took Glinda upstairs to lay her down on the bed.

"This place is nice Glinda. Would you like me to open the curtain?" she nodded not saying anything. Once they were open he turned to see how tired, and frightened she looked.

"Glinda..I know I serve you of duty..but I must ask. Why Rulan? And why do you always have such a plastic smile on your face before the shooting?" the question made her eyes shoot to the ground, knowing it had to be a hard subject.

"You wouldn't believe me Chase..no one would." He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand

"Try me Glinda." Glinda met his eyes feeling comfort and honesty. She couldn't help it, she couldn't hold it in any longer. The pain was so overwhelming it brought he to tears.

"My best friend was killed…I watched her die.." Chase gave her hand a squeeze

"Glinda I am-"

"I'm not finished. … …my best friend was the Wicked Witch of the West."


End file.
